This invention relates to an exercising apparatus for exercising various parts of the body which combines with the exercising means, a mat on which the exercises are carried out.
Prior art exercise devices generally provide separate apparatus for exercising the arms or the legs and/or abdomen but not all at once. Also prior art apparatus do not provide a mat upon which the user can lie down in comfort which is an integral part of the apparatus.
An object of this invention is therefore to provide an exercise apparatus where one can do combined exercises for different parts of the body simultaneously if desired.
A further object is to provide an exercise apparatus having a mat as an integral part thereof.